


Cards Against Humanity

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Dean finds an old box of Cards Against Humanity, M/M, My humour sucks but i swear this is meant to be funny, So they just sit down and play it for ages to pass the time, The whole thing is basically them playing games, Theres no angst or fluff, This is just crack, This is such a mess im sorry, can be read as platonic or romantic, just crack, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: While getting stuck in a small town in Nebraska, Dean finds an old box to pass the time while they wait for the roads to reopen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Cards Against Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted this one late but hush, I got ill yesterday and I'm still ill :)))))) how fun
> 
> also lets pretend Cas is human in this because it wouldn't make sense if he was all angeled-up since he could just fly them back so lets say he's human now. okay? okay.

To be fair, it was probably a horrible idea.

Hilarious? Yes.

Horrible? Also yes.

The case had been finished hours before, but the roads had been shut so the two of them were trapped in a town in Nebraska until they reopened the roads, which they had said would probably take a few hours.

Dean had been looking for something to pass the time, and he found an old game titled ‘Cards Against Humanity’ in the back of one of the empty motel closets. He had been attempting to get Cas to agree to play it for a while.

“Cas, do you even know the rules?” Dean suggested, a noisy laugh accompanying his words.

“No, Dean. I have told you this already,” Cas responded, placing down the white cards on the bed.

“I showed you the rules!” Dean grabbed the rule book and waved it around in the air. Cas snatched it, scanning it for a moment before nodding in understanding.

“I think I get it now,” Cas placed the pamphlet down and pushed the box towards Dean. “You go first.”

“Alright,” Dean grabbed one of the black cards and began reading aloud, “ _My country, ‘tis of ‘thee, the sweet land of_ blank,” Dean put it down on the bed between them. “Okay, you pick one card, I pick another, then we decide whose is best.”

The motel room was silent as both of the men shuffled through their cards, both of them eventually placing them face-down by the black card. Cas put his down first, so Dean read his first.

“Okay, here we go,” Dean picked up the two cards, “ _My country, ‘tis of ‘thee, the sweet land of,_ ” he paused, reading the first card in the most serious voice ever, “Grave robbing.” 

Both of them burst into laughter, holding their stomachs as they roared loudly. 

“No, wait, wait,” Dean began reading the other card, “ _My country, ‘tis of ‘thee, the sweet land of,_ ” Dean broke off to snicker, “poor life choices.”

Cas had been laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall to stabilise himself, face aching from how amused he was. “You win, you win,” he grinned, handing the black card to Dean. 

“Fuck yeah!” Dean grabbed the black card, placing it beside him, “You go.”

Cas grabbed a black card, “ _If God didn’t want us to enjoy_ blank, _then he wouldn’t have given us_ blank,” He paused, turning to Dean with a wide smile, “I have the best cards.”

Dean smirked, “We’ll see,” he placed down his cards, and Cas put down his moments after.

“ _If God didn’t want us to enjoy_ being blacked out by 2 pm, _then he wouldn’t have given us_ the drunk frat guys buying us drinks all night,” Cas read out Deans cards, barely able to pronounce the words through his laughter.

“Now mine, now mine. _If God didn’t want us to enjoy_ crippling debt, _then he wouldn’t have given us_ alcoholism,” Cas could barely finish since Dean began snickering over his words, already handing the black card to Cas.

“You win, 100%. God damn it, stop being funny,” Dean wheezed, placing his head on Cas’ shoulder as he leaned forward while he chuckled. “Okay, okay,” he paused, trying to calm himself as he grabbed a black card, “ _Why am I sticky all over_?”

The two were silent as they put down their cards. 

“ _Why am I sticky all over_ ?” Dean grabbed Cas’s card, “Bees?” He tried to stifle his laughter as he put the card back down, “ _Why am I sticky all over_? The honey monster.”

Both men were laughing so hard that Cas almost fell off of the bed and Dean had to grasp his arm to make sure he didn’t hit the floor, which made both of them giggle even more

“You win,” Dean handed the black card to Cas, still grinning brightly. He snatched another black card. “ _What is there a ton of in heaven_?”

Cas bit his lip to stifle his laughter as he placed down his card, closely followed by Dean,

“ _What is there a ton of in heaven_? The violation of our most basic human rights,” Dean broke off to laugh loudly at his card, and Cas followed suit, letting loud bursts of laughter fill the room.

 _"What is there a ton of in heaven_?” Dean paused to read Cas’s card. “Bitches.”


End file.
